Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2367
In 2367, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Entrants * Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Entries Borg incident * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44012.3. The ''Enterprise remains docked at McKinley Station, undergoing a major overhaul and refit following the Borg incident. I am confident that the ship and her crew will soon be ready to return to service." ( ) Diversion to Starbase 416 * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 44085.7. Due to a medical emergency we have been forced to cut short a two-day liberty on Ogus II and set course for Starbase 416. It seems a young man's practical joke has come dangerously close to a lethal conclusion." ( ) Sabotage of the Enterprise * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44769.2. For some weeks we have had a Klingon exobiologist on board as part of a scientific exchange program. Unfortunately, we suspect that he was involved in a security breach and in the possible sabotage of our warp drive." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Retired Admiral Norah Satie whose investigation exposed the alien conspiracy against Starfleet Command three years ago, is arriving to assist in our inquiry." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Admiral Thomas Henry, who has worked closely with Norah Satie in the past, has arrived to observe the hearings." ( ) Mission to Ventax II * "Captain's Log, Stardate 44474.5. We have reached Ventax II and are attempting to contact the Federation science station, which at last report was under siege by an angry mob." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The claim this woman, who calls herself Ardra, has made upon my ship is clearly an empty threat. But she has further inspired my determination to expose her for the fraud she is." ( ) Misson To Starbase 313 *"Captain's log, stardate 44614.6. We are approaching Starbase 313, where we will pick up a shipment of scientific equipment for transport to a Federation outpost in the Guernica system. During the journey, we will be hosting a special guest." *"Captain's log, supplemental. Since the newborn has attached itself to the hull, it has been making greater and greater demands on the ships energy. But we have been able to stabilize our power systems temporarily." (TNG: Galaxy's Child") Mission To Camus II *"Captain's Log, Stardate 44215.2. The ''Enterprise has bypassed its scheduled archaeological survey of Camus II in response to a distress call from the Federation Freighter Arcos which has assumed an emergency orbit around Turkana IV - birthplace of our late comrade, Tasha Yar." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. We are in orbit above Turkana IV, an Earth colony that severed relations with the Federation nearly fifteen years ago. I'm concerned about sending an away team, but if we are to discover the fate of the two missing Federation crewmen I see no alternative." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 44225.3. Dr. Crusher has successfully removed Ishara's magnetic implant enabling the young woman to guide our rescue attempt. Without my intending it she has virtually become an active member of the crew." (TNG: Legacy") Mission To Mar Oscura *"Captain's Log, stardate 44932.3. The ''Enterprise is preparing to enter the Mar Oscura, an unexplored dark matter nebula. Commander Data is modifying several of our photon torpedoes for an experiment designed to elicit more information about this unusual phenomenon." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. This series of unexplained events has now resulted in the death of a crewman, but it appears that Mr. Data may have an explanation." (TNG: "In Theory") Mission To Klingon Home World *''Captain's log, stardate 44995.3. We are en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct a grave injustice.'' (TNG: Redemption") Category:Logs